A gaiter is known from EP 1 273 834 B1. The bellows of the previously known gaiter comprises in the region of one of its front faces three tripod elements which are distributed uniformly in the circumferential direction and extend radially inwards, each tripod element having at least two fins which are adjacent to one another in a spacing in the axial direction and are each configured as sealing elements and can be placed in a sealing manner onto a pivot of a congruently configured tripod joint. The bellows, the tripod elements and the fins are configured to merge integrally into one another and are made of the same material and are primary formed in a single-stage blow moulding process. At least one supporting web for the mutual support of the fins is respectively arranged within the axial spacing between fins which are axially adjacent to one another.